The Place Beside The River
by DisneyLove13
Summary: When Grace goes missing Kim is devastated. But when Grace is found 3 weeks later, what will happen and, in what condition is Grace? I won't say any more. My first fanfiction. Story is better than summery, trust me. xo xo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. **

**KIM POV**

I still remember it all so vividly. when Mrs. Anderson came into the classroom and had to explain to us how my best friend Grace had gone missing. She didn't answer my calls or texts all weekend and I thought she had just lost her phone again. I was wrong and I was devastated. Words can't describe how bad it was. I just ran out of the classroom crying. I had my bag and I ran out of the school, to be alone, to the place where Grace and I always went. The place beside the river...

XoX

But that was 3 weeks ago. I'm going back to school today. My mom says I have to because I've missed too much. as I'm walking into school, some of the girls and teachers give me sympathetic looks, asking me if I'm alright. I just keep walking and shrug away from them. of course I'm not alright, but they're just trying to be nice. while I'm walking up to my locker, I here sniggers. I turn around , to see Donna Tobin and her little followers, Kelsey Vargas and Lindsey Kavanagh. donna always tried to pick on grace and I but grace would stand up for us and they would get bored and go bully someone else. grace was my rock and without her I'm weak. Donna came over and started talking so I just ignored her, until she started talking bad about Grace. she and I always hated donna. we always spoke about how nobody stood up to her, besides Grace herself. Grace was such a nice, kind girls to everyone and was only rude if extremely necessary, like with Donna. But other then that Grace wouldnt hurt a fly. unlike me. i was a 3rd degree black belt and not afraid to show it. As Donna was talking bad about Grace, I quickly did a back flip to get far enough away from Donna that I could kick her in the stomach. She bent over in pain. I walked right up to her face and threatened, "don't EVER talk bad or otherwise about my best friend again! Got it!?". she just sneered. "Former best friend you mean,". I just shoved past her and walked to class. they ARE going to find Grace. They _have_ to. life just wouldn't be the same without her in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. **

**KIM POV**

I'm watching the news like I do every night since Grace went missing, and not really paying much attention until...

_**NEWS REPORT**_

"Dead body found dumped in a river just off Seaford road near Seaford high school. the body seems to be a girl, around the age of 16 with long, dirty blonde hair and green-blue eyes. police are still investigating the case as to who the girl might be. if you know who she is please contact the police immediately." they showed a picture and i knew instantly it grace. my mom contacted the police and Graces parents, while I cried myself to sleep.

_**DREAM**_

I'm running up stairs. I don't know where or why but I am. then, I stop at golden gates. they opened and Grace walked out. she took my arm a lead me through the gates. I suddenly knew where we were. we were at the place beside the river. grace told me how she was going to miss me so much. I told her the same thing, about how much I love her and she was and always will be my best friend and I'm going to miss her so much that life won't ever be the same without her. she told me if I ever missed her or felt that I _needed _to talk to someone or to just _be_ with someone that I felt comforted by, that I should just go to our favourite place, and she'd be there, in spirit, with me. At The Place Beside The River. she then turned to the wall beside us and wrote on it "Grace And Kim, Best Friend Forever" she then drew and infinity sign underneath the writing and finally, she drew heart around it all.

_**END OF DREAM**_

The next day, I went to our place, The Place Beside The River, and to my amazement, saw, on the wall Grace and I were sitting beside in my dream, the exact writing Grace had put there, last night. even though it felt so real I thought it was just a dream and nothing more. turns out I was wrong and I smiled. I walked over and sat down next to the wall, looking at the drawing and realising, even though Grace wasn't here, she would never truly be gone.


End file.
